


My Bedsheets (smell like you)

by momentsinlove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Jaebum sleeps in Mark's bed, Kissing, M/M, that's kind of it for most of the plot tbh, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: So he treks his way down to Mark's room. Mark, who is still in the jungle, won't mind Jaebum thinks. They sometimes share beds before, but it's always been together. This is something different, knowing that Mark won't be back for another few days and it's his room, his space. Jaebum would probably start a fight if he knew Mark did the reverse, tells fans no one is allowed in his room.





	My Bedsheets (smell like you)

It starts out with Jaebum using the excuse of the cats, that they are taking over his space. It's what he tells himself at least, that well they look so cute on his bed and he's so tired, but he can't possibly disturb them. 

So he treks his way down to Mark's room. Mark, who is still in the jungle, won't mind Jaebum thinks. They sometimes share beds before, but it's always been together. This is something different, knowing that Mark won't be back for another few days and it's his room, his _space_. Jaebum would probably start a fight if he knew Mark did the reverse, tells fans no one is allowed in his room. 

But Jaebum doesn't care. He misses his best friend. 

Jaebum is still wearing their shared sweater, the red one that half the team has also worn but it's _theirs_. One day it'll fall apart but until then, Jaebum will keep wearing it. It no longer smells like Mark, just a generic laundry scent at this point yet it makes him feel closer to Mark.

Mark's bedroom is the nicest, just like Jinyoung said. It's clean and crisp. Very simple and Jaebum likes that. It's why he likes Mark. He's not flashy and he doesn't need to show off. He's just what Jaebum wants. 

It's still early afternoon so the sun is bright in the sky so Jaebum reaches to pull the curtains closed. It darkens the room some, enough for Jaebum to slide into Mark's bed, curling a hand around one of his pillows. It still smells like him, of his shampoo (or was he still stealing Jinyoung's too) and the faint scent of cologne. Whatever the mix, it's how Jaebum remembers Mark. The scent alone has something tugging at Jaebum's chest and he closes his eyes, reaching to pull the hood of the sweatshirt up, shutting his eyes.

It's easy to sleep in Mark's room. The dorm remains surprisingly quiet and it's a much needed rest from all the chaos of the comeback. Jaebum knows the rest of them are just as exhausted and they still have a long road ahead of them. He doesn't complain much because it's their job and they know what it entails. It's long days and nights and cross country flights and yet it's all Jaebum has ever wanted in life to perform, to stand on the stage in front of their fans. Despite everything, he wouldn't trade this life for anything else. 

So he sleeps, taking this brief moment of rest, eventually waking as the sun begins to hang low in the sky and he checks the time on his phone. It's been less than two hours but Jaebum feels groggy, confused as to where he is for half a second before he remembers. Mark's room. He smiles and his thoughts go to Mark and he wonders how Mark is doing. Jaebum wishes he could be there with him, for him. Technically he was supposed to be but there was no way two of them could be absent during this time. So Jaebum had told Mark to go ahead since he had been so eager to go on the show. Jaebum still hates that he was unable to go, knowing he should have been there with Mark experiencing it. 

Jaebum checks his phone and responds to a few texts before laying there in silence. He can hear a door open and close and there are voices coming from the living room. The others are probably figuring out food by now and he should get up and join them. He has a thought before he gets up, that maybe he should take a photo of himself and send it to Mark. He most likely wouldn't get it till he's back but well…it would be fun to tease .

He doesn't though. It will be his little secret. Slowly, Jaebum gets out of his bed and makes it just the way Mark left it, the comforter neatly folded. Jaebum deposits his phone into his pocket and slowly opens Mark's door and he makes sure to get out of Mark's room as quietly and quickly as possible. Perhaps he'll tell Mark as some point that he was in his room, but for now no one needs just how much he is missing Mark.

After all, it's only a few more days till he's back. Jaebum can wait that long to tell Mark just how much he hates him being gone.

_____________________

Mark is already back home when they get back from their various actives that day, fast asleep in his room when Jaebum checks in on Mark and he has to physically swat Yugyeom and Bambam away, forcing them to be quiet so they don't wake Mark up. He deserves to at least sleep for a few hours before he needs to be up again so Jaebum shoos them all back to the common space.

So when Mark finally wakes up later that afternoon, Jaebum barely gets a moment alone with Mark. It's understandable of course, the others have missed him too. 

But Jaebum is possessive; Mark belongs to him.

Yet he bides his time for the rest of the night and waits for the perfect opportunity to plan his escape. Youngjae has gone back to his own apartment with Coco and the others are milling about in the living room, half watching tv together. Mark looks at Jaebum from across the room and Jaebum picks up on it immediately.

They are good like that, communicating without words. 

It's Mark who makes the move first, telling the others he's going to head straight to bed. No one bats an eyelash because off course he's tired they all say. It might be the truth but it's a good excuse nonetheless. Mark gives them all a smile but he meets Jaebum's gaze last. He simply raises an eyebrow and his lips curve ever so slightly up. If the others see it, Jaebum doesn't care. 

Jaebum allows himself a few minutes buffer before throwing a glance at the clock just to keep up appearances. He stifles a yawn which is half real a least and hauls himself up from the couch.

"I'll see you all in the morning. Don't stay up too late," Jaebum says with a warning to the others.

He doesn't miss the look Yugyeom and Bambam give each other because they all know that comment is for them. Jaebum leaves them with a wave of his hand, heading to his room first. He checks on the cats, leaving them some extra food before changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top before carefully making his way to Mark's room.

There's no knock on the dooras a greeting he just simply opens the door and slips in stealthily. He's greeted with the sight of Mark sprawled out on his bed in just his underwear. Everyone in the world knows Mark sleeps naked ever since he happily announced it ages ago but he he tends to at least wear some sort of bottoms when he's hanging out with the rest of them, for their sake. 

It's still a sight to behold. Mark's body is gorgeous; he's slim but has the right amount of muscle definition and Jaebum loves that about him. Their contrasts are what make them perfect for each other, in Jaebum's mind at least. He's got wide, broad shoulders and thick thighs (not quite like Jackson's but a close second) in comparison to the slender slope of Mark's shoulders, his narrow waist. So Jeabum often finds himself staring every chance he gets because Mark is beautiful, every inch of him down to his fingers and toes.

"You gonna just stare or are you gonna come here?" Mark asks.

Jaebum snaps from his thoughts and sees Mark grinning at him. Jaebum grins back and makes his way to Mark's bed, slowly getting on it because it's been a week and he wants to map every part of Mark's body again, not that he could ever forget the feel of it; he would know the feel of Mark's skin against his own even blindfolded.

Jaebum starts with Mark's feet and he takes Mark's right foot in his hands. Jaebum presses his thumbs along Mark's heel first before working up to his arch. When he runs his finger ever so slightly over the arch he can feel Mark shiver and Jaebum files the reaction away for later. For now he's happy to help Mark release any lasting tension so he continues moving his hands up, working his fingers over the balls of Mark's feet.

When he casts a glance up at Mark, Jaebum finds him utterly blissful. His eyes are half closed, not from sleepiness but from some sort of hazy lust that's forming. Jaebum always wants to be the root of that look and he wants soak it in every day of his life. Jaebum curls his fingers around Mark's ankles and squeezes them gently before sliding his hands up over Mark's calves. Jaebum massages each one for a while before settling his hands on Mark's thighs.

If Jaebum is honest with himself, he absolutely loves Mark's thighs. 

But he leaves them for the time being and instead lets his hands move over Mark's hips and stomachs his fingers climbing Mark's body as he deftly trails his fingers over Mark's ribs. Mark lets out a soft laugh; he's always been ticklish and jaebum likes teasing him about it. 

(Maybe he likes hearing the laugh that comes from Mark's mouth every single time more than he admits.)

"God Jaebummie, I really missed you," Mark whispers.

The words slam into Jaebum's chest, knocking the breath form him. He swallows hard and forces the words he wants to say back down his throat. Instead he chooses to kiss Mark, softly at first before shifting gears. Jaebum uses his teeth to capture Mark's bottom lip and tugs on it. Mark whimpers and reaches to run his hands through Jaebum's hair letting his fingers fall, curling them against the back of Jaebum's neck. 

Mark uses this leverage to bring their bodies together, arching his hips up to meet Jaebum's, working to gain some sort of friction.

Jaebum hitches his breath and lets his mouth fall away from Mark's, just enough to see the look on Mark's face as Jaebum presses their hips, moving his own so that their cocks slide against one another. There's the scrunch of Mark's eyebrows together, the hitch of his breath as he moves his own hips, trying to match the rhythm Jaebum is setting. 

Jaebum knows Mark is _so tired_ he can see it on Mark's face, the way his eyes flutter close, so he won't prolong the foreplay. No, he wants to take care of Mark, wants to welcome him home properly

"Do you wanna get off Mark, huh, do you wanna use my thighs?" Jaebum asks.

Mark doesn't say anything but just nods furiously as he untangles his hands from Jaebum's shoulders, reaching pull his underwear down. Jaebum does the same to his own clothes, leaving them in a pile at the end of Mark's bed. 

Jaebum moves up on the bed to find the bottle of lube in Mark's nightstand and he flips the cap open so he can slick both of their cocks up. Jaebum maneuvers their bodies so he can flip their positions, allowing Mark to be on top, his legs speed on either side of Jaebum's right thigh, the perfect position for him to grind against Jaebum's skin.

It's slow at first, Mark figuring out the right rhythm and friction before he finds the pace he wants, his hands resting on Jaebum's chest. His cock slides a bit, nestling in the crook of Jaebum's thigh, here it meets his hip and Jaebum is so in love with the vision of Mark's leaking cock, the way the precome drips down onto his own skin and he can't help but run a finger over Mark's slit and he loves the way Mark's body shivers at the contact. 

It's been a week and Jaebum knows Mark has to be on edge, so ready to release all the tension that's been pent up.

"You look good like this, fucking yourself on me. Wish I could fuck you though but maybe later yeah? When we get the chance, I'll let you ride me," Jaebum says.

He reaches his hand up to cup Mark's cheek and watches as Mark turns his head to take Jaebum's thumb into his mouth. Jaebum hears his own breath coming out a little more labored just from that alone and he is aware of his own aching cock laying flat against his stomach. He'll get himself off once Mark is done but for now his only focus is Mark's impending orgasm.

Jaebum moves to res his other hand on Mark's hip, fingers stroking the smooth skin there. Sometimes he holds those hips a little too roughly, digs his nails into the bone so he can leave something behind for Mark to look at, to be reminded of. Tonight though, it's none of that. It's sweet, kind. To let Mark know he's doing so, _so_ good and Jaebum knows he's close from the way his hips snap a little too erratically.

"You're so close aren't you? It's okay to come, I want to see it. I want to see your face Mark. Just let go," Jaebum says encouragingly.

Mark bites his bottom lip as he struggles to keep his rhythm even, clearly on edge and frustrated with himself. Jaebum pulls his other hand from Mark's mouth to help steady his hips, to help guide his thrusts but it's still not enough so Jaebum takes pity on him. Jaebum's left hand reaches out to wrap around Mark's cock, letting him thrust into it, Mark setting the pace and tempo as Jaebum squeezes down a few times to provide the right sort of pressure. All it takes though, is for Jaebum to flick his thumb over Mark's slit and suddenly Mark's hips stutter as he lets out a low whine, coming hard over Jaebum's hand and hip.

Jaebum stares at Mark's face and he doesn't miss the the way Mark is looking at him as he comes. If Jaebum wasn't already so in love with his best friend, he's pretty sure this is the moment that would cement his feelings.

"God Mark, you are so beautiful," Jaebum says.

Mark smiles softly and his body jerks a few times from the after shocks of his orgasm and when it's all over, Mark slowly leans forward, his body seeming to give out. Jaebum moves his hands to guide him down to lay on the bed and he keeps his arms on Mark, wrapping them around Mark's waist. 

Jaebum can ignore his own overly hard dick for a few minutes especially when Mark feels so good in his grasp, so pliant He could spend a whole day holding Mark, kissing him, and never grow tired of it.

But it's Mark who lifts his head after a minute or so and sleepily reaches his hand down to wrap around Jaebum's cock. Jaebum isn't expecting it and he lifts his hips off the bed to chase a stronger grasp than the one Mark currently has on him. Luckily Mark gets the hint and readjusts his fingers to get a better grip on Jaebum. 

"Fuck did you touch yourself while I was gone? Did you think of my mouth baby?" Mark asks.

Jaebum groans because he did, he had fucked his own hand a few times while thinking of Mark on his knees in the shower for him mouth on Jaebum's dick as he fucks his own fingers, stretching himself open for Jaebum. He had come hard against the shower wall and only felt slightly guilty for that.

But Jaebum doesn't voice that fantasy, just simply turns to look at Mark and licks his lips.

"Yeah, wished you were here. I missed you," Jaebum says.

Mark grins and shifts his body so he can get both of his hands on Jaebum, one keeping up the even paced strokes on Jaebum's cock while the other cups Jaebum's balls, applying the slightest bit of pressure. Jaebum can't help but close his eyes because it's overwhelming and he knows there is nothing like the touch of someone else instead of his own hand. It only takes a few more strokes before Jaebum is spilling over Mark's wrists and hands as his whole body tenses up.

His thighs twitch as he comes down from his high and he slowly opens his eyes as his body begins to return to normality.

Jaebum isn't prepared for the sight of Mark licking his fingers and wrist clean, practically moaning as he does so. Jaebum swears under his breath and if he wasn't still overly sensitive and fucked out, he knows his dick would be hard again. 

"God that's hot," Jaebum says stupidly.

Mark does that laugh, the one where his pitch goes up an octave and Jaebum can't help but laugh with him. Jaebum loves how comfortable they are even post sex. There's no tension or awkwardness between them, they simply just go back to being friends and group mates. 

 

They stay like that for a few seconds, letting their bodies and minds shift gears before Mark grabs Jaebum's hand, tugging on it.

"We should shower," Mark whispers.

Jaebum nods his reply and they get up together and it's a risky game they are about to play. They have multiple bathrooms now but neither of them know who may be occupying which one and normally it doesn't matter much, walking in on each other seems to be a normal, daily occurrence, but it's another situation to be walking out of Mark's room and into a bathroom together. So they pull something on to be decent before heading down the hall, quickly ducking into the first bathroom that's free.

It's not a long shower, both of them just working to rid themselves of the come and sweat that's drying on their bodies, but it's still long enough for Jaebum to press Mark against the shower wall, finally able properly kiss him. It's not long but it's deep, intense and leaves both of them wanting more. But they can't have it all tonight, something they've grown accustomed to in their years together.

Jaebum at least gets to see Mark standing with pretty, pink swollen lips, his eyes fluttering shut as the water drips down over his face, sticking to his eyelashes.

What Jaebum wants to say is, _I love you more than you will ever know._

What he says instead is, "Come on, we should get some sleep," 

"Yeah, we've got a big day tomorrow," Mark affirms.

They leave the shower and towel off, heading out into the hallway with Jaebum flicking the bathroom light off. He makes the move towards his room but feels Mark's hand slide to entwine their fingers together. Mark tugs on his hand and Jaebum turns to face him, frowning.

"Come sleep with me. No one is going to care if we are in there together," Mark says sleepily. 

Jaebum really wants to say no, wants to have the self restraint to not give in but he's weak for Mark. Whatever Mark wants, he tends to give it to him.

So he doesn't say no and instead follows Mark back to his room and closes the door. He'll be damned if he's turning down the opportunity to sleep in Mark's bed once again, to Mark's body curled against his own.

He's waited a whole week for this moment and he's definitely not missing it.

____________________

It's in Australia that Jaebum finally confesses to sleeping in Mark's room. He uses the excuse of the cats of course and hears the laughter from the crowd and from the other members. Mark just looks at him and grins, as if he knows Jaebum is full of shit. Which is probably the truth, Mark is good at reading him like that; he is always the one to call Jaebum on his bullshit.

Mark doesn't say anything though, not in that moment. It's not possible even if he wanted to and Jaebum expects that both of them will likely forget about the whole thing. Hell he does forget about it, except for the fact that Mark finds him later that night. 

They're all hanging out still, and sharing a couple of bottles of wine and some snacks as they unwind. Mark slides up next to him on the couch as he tucks himself into the small space between Jaebum and the arm. Anyone else (except maybe for Bambam) would have trouble fitting into it but Mark is good like that, finding small spaces and carving them out for his own use. 

Jaebum turns his head to look at Mark and smiles softly, Mark mirroring Jaebum, his lips quirking up into a grin as they filter out the conversations happening around them. Jaebum wants to reach out and lace his fingers through Mark's but he's not exactly good at initiating this sort of thing.

Mark seems to read his mind though and lets his hand drop casually to Jaebum's thigh, fingers splaying out against the soft skin left exposed by Jaebum's shorts. 

"Why didn't you tell me you slept in my bed?" Mark asks, voice soft.

"I sort of forgot. It's been awhile since I did it. I was going to mention it when you came back but well….I didn't know how you'd react," Jaebum mumbles.

Mark laughs quietly and squeezes Jaebum's leg, "Well I knew, actually."

Jaebum feels his eyes widen and Mark's grin widens. Jaebum racks his brain, tries to think of what evidence he could have left behind but he knows he took everything with him, hell he had even made Mark's bed exactly the way he likes it.

"I knew you had been in there because my bedsheets smelled like you, faintly but it was there," Mark tells him. Jaebum feels his heart leap into his throat and he has to look away, using every ounce of restraint to keep himself from kissing Mark then and there.

"Also," Mark starts again, letting out a laugh that's a little too loud, "I found cat hair on my pillow."

Jaebum looks back at Mark and sees Mark grinning with an open mouth and all Jaebum can do is laugh. 

Mark might be his best friend, but he can be _such_ an asshole. 

(Jaebum might love him all the more for it)

**Author's Note:**

> Me to me: finish all your other WIPs  
> Also me to me: Write Markbum because JB sleeping in Mark's bed is the best thing ever. 
> 
> I looked over this a few times but let me know if you spot mistakes or if something doesn't sound right. Thanks!
> 
> Anyway come talk to me/share ideas over at tumblr: @loversoutoftime


End file.
